


As A Rule

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crossgen, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what were the rules about godfathers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As A Rule

It was his godfather.

Damn it all to the depths, why did it have to be his godfather?

Why couldn't it have been Grandmother, or Aunt Cissa, or even Cousin Draco?

That thought brought Teddy's musings to a stop. It had already _been_ Cousin Draco.

But that was just it, wasn't it?

There were clear rules, accepted mores that frowned on that particular brand of incest, especially since the idea of pureblood inbreeding had become taboo after the Events.

But what were the rules about godfathers? Technically, no relation, right? Just because Harry helped raise him, doesn't mean he's officially off limits. Using that logic, then the Weasley's would be off limits too, wouldn't they?

But it was Harry. Uncle Harry, Ginny's husband, decorated Head Auror, savior of the whole fucking Wizarding World.

The man who taught him how to fly (even though Grandmother frowned upon it saying it was too rough for an eight year old), made him hot chocolate when he had a bad day, told him stories about his parents without implying that he should be like them, smiled and invited him to a game of chess (never mind they were both crap at it) when Teddy told him he was bi, not to mention _still _made him hot chocolate when he had a bad day.

-

Teddy's stomach tightened when he felt a pair of arms circle his waist and pull him flush against a warm body. He sighed happily when he felt the hands travel up his abdomen and chest, fingers pausing to tweak his nipples.

He bent his head forward allowing the lips now on his neck more access. He closed his eyes, lost in the moment, feeling nothing but the soft caresses, light sucking tempering the nips and bites sure to be dotting his neck with delightful purple bruises.

Then Victoire giggled.

Teddy opened his eyes.


End file.
